Forest
by dreamninja
Summary: Olette is a princess and Aeleus is a peasant boy can they be friends or even something more than friends or will her mom stop them.
1. Chapter 1

A six year old Olette was playing in the forest when she heard something rustling in the bushes.

"W-who's there"Olette asked. Then she heard a branch snap which made her start to cry.

"Don't cry I wasn't trying to scare you"a skinny and short boy said stepping out of the bushes.

"Well you did"Olette said sitting on the ground pouting.

"Sorry I was just trying to have fun"the boy said. When Olette didn't say anything he continued.

"I'm Aeleus"the boy said.

"Wanna play a game"Olette asked.

"Sure what game"Aeleus asked.

"Hide and seek of course you count i'll hide"Olette said before running away to hide

"Count to what"Aeleus yelled but Olette was already out of sight so Aeleus started counting.

"One..two..three..four..five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten"

Olette could hear him counting and she still hadn't found a she saw a tree with huge roots and when she went up to it she noticed that there was a hole under the roots.

"sixteen...seventeen..seventeen..uh ready or not here I come"Aeleus yelled. Aeleus walked around the forest calling her name until he came to the tree Olette had found. He walked up to it and right into a hole.

"Ahhhh"he screamed as he slid down the hole. When he got to the bottom he found a laughing Olette.

"What are you laughing at"Aeleus asked trying to seem tough.

"You scream like a little girl"Olette said laughing.

"Do not"Aeleus said crossing his arms as his smile was replaced with a scowl.

"Do to"Olette said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Where are we"Aeleus asked.

"I'm not really sure I thought this would be a good hiding spot"Olette said.

"What if we can't get out"Aeleus asked.

"Don't say that I don't wanna die here"Olette said after they both heard footsteps and a low growl.

"We're gonna die"Aeleus said starting to cry.

"I'm too young to die"Olette said hugging Aeleus and crying.

"Why are you crying"A white wolf said.

"Ah don't eat me"Aeleus said hiding behind Olette.

"I'm not gonna eat you"the wolf said.

"Why can you talk"Olette asked.

"I was a woman but after I died my soul found its way to this body you see me in now"the wolf said.

"Do you know how to get out of here"Olette asked.

"Of course child but first I will get you something to drink you both look terrified"the wolf said.

Olette just nodded and let the wolf lead her and Aeleus further into the tunnel and into a small room with tea.

"Wait in here my children and I will be back soon"the wolf said.

Aeleus and Olette waited but they got bored so Aeleus took a rock and started drawing on the wall.

"What are you doing"Olette asked.

"I'm bored"Aeleus said.

"What are you drawing"Olette asked leaning to see his picture.

"It's you but its a surprise and you can't see till i'm done"Aeleus said covering up the picture.

"Fine then i'll draw a picture of you to"Olette said.

"Alright i'm done"Aeleus said moving his hands for Olette to see.

"Thats funny"Olette said laughing.

"Alright let's see yours"Aeleus said.

"Close your eyes"Olette said.

"But I didn't make you close your eyes"Aeleus whined.

"Close your eyes"Olette said again.

"Fine"Aeleus said closing his eyes.

"Alright open um"Olette said moving to reveal her picture.

"Hey how come i'm so short"Aeleus asked.

"Because you are"Olette said ruffling his hair.

"Stop that"Aeleus said pushing her hand away.

"Children I can show you the way out now"the wolf the kids got up and followed the wolf who lead them to a ladder which led them out.

"You are welcome to come back any time you want"the wolf said.

"Thanks"Aeleus and Olette both said before walking off.

"Alright its your turn to count"Aeleus Olette could answer a woman came running up.

"Princess Olette my dear there you are I have been looking everywhere for you"the woman said.

"Your a princess"Aeleus asked.

"Of course she is and who are you"the woman asked getting in his face.

"That's Aeleus he's my friend"Olette said smiling.

"Friend? With a peasant ha that's preposterous. My daughter will not be friends with such a low life"the queen said.

"But mother"Olette whined.

"No buts young lady it's time to get home"the queen said grabbing Olette's hand and dragging her along.

Olette turned her head and waved goodbye with her free hand saying goodbye to her new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years later…_

"Princess,Princess your mother requests your presence in the dining room"Fuu her nurse said.

"Ugh tell her i'm sick"Olette said.

"Why would you tell me you're sick you don't look sick"her mother said standing in the doorway.

"Since you're here why did you want to see me"Olette asked.

"I have come to tell you there will be a possible suitor coming tonight the nurse will get you ready"the queen said.

"The nurse has a name its Fuu"Olette said.

"Nurse dress her in this it is a gift from Rai the man who is coming to visit tonight"the queen said before leaving.

"Why does she treat you like that"Olette asked.

"It's alright princess I am just a servant"Fuu said.

"No your not and how many times have I told you just call me Olette"Olette said.

"Well we better get you ready"Fuu said.

"Let's get this over with"Olette said.

She regretted those words as Fuu pulled out a sparkly pink dress.

"Of course it had to be my least favorite color and sparkly"Olette said frowning at the dress.

"Thats not even the worst part"Fuu said helping Olette tighten her corset.

"I hate corsets"Olette said.

"You're not gonna like this dress either"Fuu said helping Olette slip the dress on. It was tight at the top and the neck was cut so it showed off a lot of clevage and hugged her body showing off her curves. The bottom fanned out into a very poofy dress which hit the floor.

"Now your hair"Fuu said sitting her down. Fuu put her hair in a braid on top and then let the bottom of her hair flow freely and gently placed a silver tiara on her head.

"And finally the shoes"Fuu said pulling out a pair of glass slippers. Olette slipped the on and frowned.

"These hurt Cinderella made it look easy"Olette said.

"Good luck I will be waiting here for you"Fuu said.

"Aren't you coming"Olette asked.

"No the queen instructed me to stay here"Fuu said.

"Alright"Olette said walking out the door and into the dining room where she saw her mother and a man with brown hair and a red suit on. Olette was disgusted with how the man was looking at her.

"My eyes are up here"she said coldly.

"Olette do not speak to your future husband that way"the queen said.

"You said he was a suitor which is a possibility so don't call him my future husband"Olette said.

"Silence we will talk about this later for now lets enjoy this dinner"the queen said.

"Fine"Olette said sitting down across from Rai. After that dinner was eaten in silence.

"Well now why don't you two go for a walk in the garden"the queen suggested.

"Of course if the princess will accompany me"Rai said offering his arm to Olette. Olette was gonna refuse but her mother gave her such a glare that she took Rai's arm and followed him out into the garden.

"You look amazing in that dress y'know"Rai said.

"Thank you"Olette said.

"You don't smile much do you"Rai said.

"Not when i'm not happy"Olette spat.

"Well if your not happy I can change that"Rai said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I have to go"Olette said pushing him away and running towards the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait come back"Rai said chasing after her. But she didn't stop she kept running until she got to the tree her and Aeleus had found so long ago. She hadn't been there since the day she found it but she still remembered where the hole was and slid down it. As she went down she smiled remembering how Aeleus had screamed when he fell down the first time. When she got to the bottom she was greeted by a familiar white wolf.

"Hello princess it's been awhile since I last saw you. You have grown so much"the wolf said.

"Sorry for not visiting sooner I tried when I was littler but my mother forbid me and I kept trying but she would always stop me. Until one day I just stopped trying"Olette said frowning at the memory of her many escape attempts.

"Its alright child don't worry about it your friend comes here all the time"the wolf said.

"How is he"Olette asked.

"He has gotten much taller and muscular i'm surprised you haven't heard about him with as much trouble as he gives your mother"the wolf said.

"What do you mean trouble"Olette asked.

"He steals money from the tax collectors and gives it back to the poor"the wolf said.

"Wow"Olette said looking at the pictures her and him had drawn and thinking about that day.

"Hi hi wolfie when is Aeleus comin back"a little boy asked.

"Hey Demyx where's Axel and Saix"the wolf asked.

"Playing" Demyx said. Then he looked over and saw Olette looking at him and went to hide behind one of the wolfs front legs.

"Demyx this is Olette she's an old friend of Aeleus's and the princess"the wolf said.

"You can come out i'm not gonna hurt you"Olette said.

"Demyx what you doin"a little red haired boy asked while a blue haired boy stood beside him.

"Hi i'm Olette"she said smiling at all three boys.

"The red haired one is Axel Saix is the blue haired one and you already met Demyx"the wolf said.

"Hi hi I Axel your pretty"Axel said.

"Thank you your a handsome little boy"Olette said leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ew cooties"Axel said wiping his cheek.

"Axel has cooties"Demyx yelled before the two boys ran off.

"Oops"Olette said then she noticed Saix was still staring at her.

"Hi how old are you"Olette asked didn't speak he just held up four fingers.

"Four wow your a big boy aren't you"Olette said. Saix didn't answer he just stared at her.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue"Olette asked stopped laughing when she noticed he wasn't laughing.

"He hasn't talked since the fire"the wolf said.

"What fire"Olette asked.

"Maybe Aeleus should explain when he gets back"the wolf said.

"I'm gonna get you to talk and smile again"Olette told Saix. He just gave her a confused look.

"Do you mind if we draw on the walls like me and Aeleus did"Olette asked the wolf.

"Go ahead"the wolf said.

"Come on Saix let's go get Axel and Demyx and we're gonna draw"Olette said. Saix didn't say anything he just followed her into a side tunnel where she grabbed four rocks.

"What are we doin"Demyx asked.

"Drawing"Olette said.

"What are we gonna draw"Axel asked.

"Whatever you want"Olette three of the boys started drawing different things and Olette just watched. Axel drew a bird,Demyx drew a fish,and Saix drew a woman.

"They all look cool"a deep voice said.

"Aeleus"Axel and Demyx yelled running to the tall man. Saix ran to hug the man along with the other boys and Olette just stared at him.

"Hey ya little boogers did ya miss me"Aeleus asked.

"Aeleus"Olette mumbled trying to figure out how the short and skinny little boy she used to know had turned into this tall muscular man.

"Olette is that you"Aeleus asked turning his attention to her. He gently pushed his way past the little boys and towards Olette. She tried to speak but the words weren't coming out of her mouth so she just nodded her head he picked her up and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Its been so long"he said once he put her on the ground.

"I tried to come visit but my mother would catch me every time I tried to run,but it looks like you have done a lot with your life. You have three little boys and if you have them you must have a wonderful wife"Olette said.

"I'm not married Demyx,Axel,and Saix are three little orphans from the village that I took as my own. What about you i'm sure you have a boyfriend at least" Aeleus said.

"Nope there is someone my mom wants me to marry but maybe we should talk about this later there are three little kids who look exhausted"Olette whispered pointing at the three little boys.

"I'm gonna put them to bed then I wanna hear all about this man"Aeleus said.

"Here let me help"Olette said grabbing Saix.

"Thanks"Aeleus said. Once they had all three boys in a large bed they went back to the room they were in before to talk.

"So this man of yours"Aeleus said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I don't actually like him my mom wants me to marry him. She invited him to dinner tonight and my mother forced me to wear this dress which I hate and these torturous shoes. Then after dinner she forced me to walk with him in the garden. He tried to kiss me and I ran here. I'm not sure why my feet just kinda led me here"Olette admitted.

"So this guy isn't prince charming is he"Aeleus said.

"Not even a little he is just like all the other nobles"Olette said.

"So he's a snob"Aeleus said.

"Exactly"Olette said taking off her glass slippers.

"Whoa what are you Oletterella"Aeleus asked.

"In the book I read Cinderella made it look easy plus I didn't have a choice on what shoes I wore"Olette said rubbing her feet.

"You have changed a lot since we were kids"Aeleus said.

"So have you in case you don't remember when we first met I was taller than you and now you're almost a foot taller than me"Olette said.

"I try to forget that there was a time when I was shorter than you"Aeleus said making her laugh.

"So I noticed Saix doesn't talk or even smile what's the story there"Olette asked.

"He lived in the village with his mom dad and older brother but they were all killed in a fire that burned down his whole house"Aeleus said.

"Wow that's sad what about Axel and Demyx how did you find them"Olette asked.

"About a few years ago the baker said he found them in a box together outside his shop and I took them in a day or two after I found Saix so now they are like my family"Aeleus said.

"You're the same age as me though and you're taking care of three kids how do you do it"Olette asked.

"I take any little job I can find to take care of them and the wolf helps"Aeleus said."

"I'm gonna help to and i'm gonna get Saix to not only smile but talk"Olette said sounding determined.

"Thanks Olette but I couldn't ask you to do that"Aeleus said.

"You didn't ask and I wasn't asking to help I was telling you i'm gonna help. But its getting late and as much as I wanna stay here I need to get back or my mother will start to get angrier than she already is"Olette said.

"You're probably right its late but i'm not letting you walk back alone i'll walk you home"Aeleus said.

"As nice as that is I can go home on my own and from what the wolf told me you're not exactly one of my mother's favorite people"Olette said.

"I guess you're right but I will at least walk you to the castle"Aeleus said.

"Alright"Olette said. Olette was about to climb the ladder Aeleus gently pushed her out of the way.

"Me first"Aeleus said.

"Well some things never change"Olette said climbing the ladder behind they got out of the hole which was apparently where Aeleus lived now they walked through the forest.

"Remember when we first met here and we played hide and seek"Olette asked.

"Of course that's how we found that place"Aeleus said.

"And you fell down the hole and screamed like a little girl"Olette said laughing.

"Hey I was only six give me a break"Aeleus said.

"Alright this is as far as you should go at this time of night there are guards everywhere who aren't asleep yet. You would get seen for sure but I promise i'll come back tomorrow"Olette said.

"Alright be careful"Aeleus said.

"I will"Olette said before walking further towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Olette woke up early the next morning and snuck into the kitchen. She grabbed some food and was on her way outside when someone grabbed her arm. "Princess where are you going"Fuu asked. "Into the forest to think"Olette said. "Alright"Fuu said letting go of Olette's arm. Once Fuu released her grip Olette rushed out the door and into the forest. She made sure no one was around before she slipped down the hole to the hiding place. She was greeted by the wolf.

"They're all still asleep"he wolf whispered and Olette just nodded and walked into the other room where she saw Aeleus asleep with the three boys asleep on top of him. She smiled and started getting all the food out of her bag. Once all the food was laid out she took a jug she got and took it to the stream to fill it up with water. When she got back to the hideout she sat the jug on the floor and was about to leave when Axel started moving.

"Olette you came back and you brought food"Axel yelled jumping off Aeleus and running towards Olette.

"Shh you're gonna wake everyone up"Olette whispered.

"To late"Aeleus mumbled before gently pushing Saix and Demyx off of him and sitting up.

"I brought breakfast I know its not much but it's food"Olette said.

"Thanks"Aeleus said as he got up and walked over to the food.

"Hey I want food to"Demyx said rushing over to the food followed by a silent Saix.

"I hope you guys enjoy your breakfast"Olette said standing up.

"Wait where are you going"Aeleus asked.

"I gotta get home or my mom will start looking for me"Olette said.

"Bye"Axel said with a mouthful of food. Olette walked back to the castle and snuck in a back door where she was met by Fuu.

"Miss your mother has been looking for you"Fuu said.

"Where is she"Olette asked.

"In her room"Fuu said.

"Thank you"Olette told Fuu before she walked off to her moms room. When she got to her moms room she knocked on the door.

"Come in"her mom walked in and was shocked to see one of the servants helping her mother fill a trunk with clothes.

"Mother what are you doing"Olette asked.

"Packing"her mother said running around the room getting her nicest clothes.

"For what and why are you so excited"Olette asked.

"I am going to meet with Rai and his family at their castle"her mother said.

"Why"Olette asked.

"To talk about your marriage"the queen said.

"You said he was a possible suitor you never said I had to marry him"Olette said slightly raising her voice.

"He was a possible suitor and I like him so he's gonna be your fiance now"her mother said.

"Doesn't it matter whether or not I like him since I am the one that would have to spend the rest of my life with him"Olette yelled.

"Don't get an attitude with me young lady. You are to marry Rai and that is final"the queen sternly said.

"But-"

"No buts young lady now I am leaving and I should be back in 3 days"her mother said walking out of the room followed by a servant carrying her trunk. Olette stormed off to her room and slammed the door. She sat by the window and watched her mother leave glaring at the carriage until she couldn't see it anymore. Olette heard her door open but she didn't bother to turn around.

"Miss is everything alright"Fuu asked coming to sit by Olette.

"Please call everyone in the castle for a meeting in the ballroom"Olette walked in the ballroom and waited until all the staff was there.


	5. Chapter 5

"As you all know the queen will be gone for a few days and I wanna give you all a few days off just be back in three days so the queen doesn't know you guys left"Olette said. All the servants cheered and quickly cleared out of the ballroom except Fuu.

"Fuu if you want you may stay here in one of the guest rooms and do whatever you want"Olette said.

"But miss I couldn't"Fuu said.

"Come on I insist go take a nice warm bath and just relax for once"Olette said.

"Well alright if you insist"Fuu said smiling.

"I'm going for a walk i'll be back later"Olette walked through the forest and to the hideout she slipped in and was instantly greeted by Axel and Demyx jumping on her.

"Olette"they both yelled.

"Hey guys where's Saix and Aeleus"Olette asked putting both of them down.

"Aeleus is out working"Axel said.

"What about Saix"Olette asked then she felt a tug on her dress she looked down to see Saix.

"Hey are you trying to sneak up on me"Olette asked picking Saix up.

"Is Aeleus gonna be back soon I have a surprise for you"Olette said.

"Did someone call my name"Aeleus asked behind Olette which made her jump and almost drop Saix.

"Don't sneak up on me like that I almost dropped Saix"Olette said playfully smacking Aeleus's arm.

"I'm glad to see you but why are you back so soon"Aeleus asked.

"I have a surprise for you guys"Olette said smiling.

"Well go ahead tell us what it is"Aeleus said.

"How would you guys like to come live at the castle for a few days"Olette asked.

"Yah"Axel and Demyx both said. Olette looked to Saix and he nodded his head.

"I don't know you said yourself your mother doesn't like me"Aeleus said.

"She's not there"Olette said.

"Why not"Aeleus asked.

"It's a long story i'll tell you later"Olette said.

"Well it's getting dark we better go"Olette said.

"Can we Aelewus pwease"Demyx begged.

"Alright I guess"Aeleus said trying to hide a smile. They all walked back to the castle and instantly smelled food.

"Mmm"Axel said.

"That's weird all the servants are gone I wonder who's cooking"Olette said.

"Let's find out"Aeleus walked into the dining room to see Fuu setting the table.

"I thought I told you to take a few days off"Olette said smiling.

"I couldn't help it"Fuu said.

"Alright well let me introduce you guys Fuu this is Aeleus, Demyx,Axel, and Saix and guys this is Fuu"Olette said.

"Nice to meet you"Aeleus said.

"Hi"Demyx said.

"I'm hungry"Axel said.

"Axel be nice"Aeleus said.

"Sorry"Axel said frowning.

"It's ok cutie the foods done take a seat and i'll bring it out"Fuu said walking into the kitchen.

"You guys sit wherever you want i'll be right back"Olette said going into the kitchen.

"How can I help"Olette asked.

"It's ok miss I can handle it just go take a seat"Fuu said.

"No I insist and you of all people should know how stubborn I am"Olette said smiling.

"Alright miss if you can fix the drinks I will get the food"Fuu said. Olette did as she was told and brought some cups out and filled them with cider for her and the kids and wine for Fuu and Aeleus. Once she was done with that she took a seat in between Saix and Aeleus while Demyx and Axel sat across from them. Fuu came in and served the food and Aeleus and the kids dug into the food. Fuu tried to go back in the kitchen but Olette stopped her.

"Fuu sit at the head of the table and eat with us"Olette said. Fuu tried to argue but ended up sitting with them.

"Wow Saix you seem to really like the cider do you want more"Olette asked. Saix quickly nodded his head making Fuu and Olette laugh.

Once they were done eating Olette suggested that all three boys take a bath.

"I'll run the bath water"Fuu said.

"No your gonna go relax"Olette said.

"Alright miss goodnight i'm in the guest room closest to your mother's room if you need me"Fuu said.

"Goodnight"Olette said.

"Alright i'll help you bath the boys"Aeleus said.

"Nope you can go get a bath and i'll get the boys clean. There's some clothes you can wear in bathroom down the hall"Olette said.

"Sir yes sir"Aeleus said saluting Olette.

"Just go take a shower you stink"Olette said pushing him down the hall.

"Alright boys your water is ready come on"Olette said.

"Wah hoo"Demyx yelled splashing in the tub and getting Axel,Saix, and Olette wet in the process.

"Hey watch it"Axel said splashing him back and splashing Saix at the same just looked at him for a minute until he splashed both Axel and Demyx.

"Hey watch it you guys you're getting me wet"Olette said laughing. The little boys all looked at her and started splashing her.

"Alright alright time to stop you were supposed to take a bath not me"Olette said. After that she washed the boys and got them dressed for bed.

"Alright guys time for bed"Olette said.

"I'm not tired"Axel said but then he yawned.

"It seems like you are"Olette said. She led them to three of the four guest rooms by her and the fourth was Aeleus's.

Once she had them all in bed she went to her room and changed into a gown. Once she was done with that she heard someone knock on her door. She thought it was probably one of the boys but it was Aeleus.

"Is there something wrong"Olette asked.

"I came to find out why your servants and mother aren't here"Aeleus said.

"Come in and have a seat I don't want anyone else to hear this"Olette said.

"Alright"Aeleus said somewhat shocked by her sudden change in mood.

He sat on the bed instantly noticing how soft it was compared to the floor he usually slept Olette sat next to him he waited patiently for her to tell him. What he didn't expect was for her to start crying.

"My mother went to meet with Rai's family to discuss our marriage. She's coming back in three days so I let the servants have the 3 days off so I could invite you guys here"Olette said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I thought he was just a possible suitor"Aeleus said.

"Thats what I thought to but my mom was packing earlier today and told me we were getting married because she liked him"Olette said.

"Doesn't it matter what you think"Aeleus asked.

"Apparently not to my mother. I don't know what to do I wanna marry someone I love not someone I don't know"Olette said and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If you don't love him don't marry him"Aeleus said wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

"What am I supposed to do"Olette asked.

"We will think of something"Aeleus said pulling her close to him as she cried.

"Olette"Demyx said standing at the door.

"Hey buddy shouldn't you be in bed"Olette asked wiping the tears from her eyes pulling away from Aeleus.

"Why are you crying"Demyx asked.

"She was just sad you can go back to bed now"Aeleus said.

"Night"Demyx said leaving the room.

"Those little kids love you"Aeleus said.

"They're so sweet. The first time I met them a gave Axel a kiss on the cheek and him and Demyx started screaming saying I gave him cooties"Olette said laughing.

"Thanks for inviting us here. The only bad thing is I have a feeling they are gonna get used to the nice beds and Saix seemed to really enjoy the cider"Aeleus said.

"Yeah and speaking of Saix i'm gonna get him to not only smile but talk"Olette said smiling.

"Well you have your work cut out for you but if anyone can do it you can. I think i'm gonna go to sleep now gnight"Aeleus said.

"Goodnight"Olette said.


	6. Chapter 6

Olette woke up early the next day and went downstairs to make breakfast. She cooked some bacon and eggs before setting the table. She sat down and ate her breakfast then went to see if anyone was walked in Demyx's room to find him still passed out. Then she checked Axel's room and he was still fast asleep. She didn't want to check Fuu's since she was a light sleeper and she deserved some sleep. She was gonna check Aeleus's room before she saw Saix come out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey do you want some food"Olette asked. Saix just nodded his head and they both went into the dining room. Once he was done Olette got an idea.

"Do you wanna go into town we can get everyone a surprise"Olette said. Saix just nodded his head. Olette got on a horse and sat Saix in front of her.

"Here you steer she said handing him part of the reigns while she held the other. When they got into town Olette helped Saix off the horse.

"Stay close Olette said. Saix just nodded and they walked to a nearby stand.

See anything you like"the shopkeeper asked. Saix pointed to a stuffed dragon.

"Good choice the shopkeeper said smiling at Saix.

"We'll take it"Olette said handing the man some money. Then they went to another shop where they bought a toy ship and a toy horse. Then they went to another store and bought a dress for Fuu some nice clothes for all the boys and Aeleus and then a knife for Aeleus. After that they went back to the castle and it was almost lunch.

"Wanna help me make lunch"Olette nodded his head and once they had eaten Fuu,Demyx,and Axel came they had all eaten Saix and Olette gave them their surprises.

"Here Demyx this is for you Saix picked it"Olette said handing Demyx the little ship then Saix handed Axel the toy horse.

"Thanks"Demyx and Axel both said.

"Here Fuu this is for you"Olette said handing her the 's eyes grew wide at the sight of the amazing dress.

"Miss I couldn't"Fuu said.

"You need to keep it you'll need it tomorrow night"Olette said.

"Why"Fuu asked.

"We are having a ball"Olette said.

"But you hate all the nobles that come"Fuu said.

"This one isn't for the nobles this one is for everyone in the village they are all invited"Olette said.

"Isn't this a little bit of a short notice"Fuu asked.

"A little but I have to do it before my mother gets back and I passed out invitations today when we were in town"Olette said.

"Alright well then I better prepare"Fuu said smiling.

"Do you need help"Olette asked.

"No I have always wanted to plan a ball and now is my chance"Fuu said.

"Alright have fun if you need any help don't hesitate to ask"Olette said.

"I will I promise now I am gonna go start the preparations"Fuu said smiling and running out of the room.

"What was she so excited about"Aeleus asked.

"Morning sleeping beauty"Olette said.

"What's for breakfast"Aeleus asked.

"It was bacon but its lunch now"Olette said. Once Aeleus was done eating the three boys gave Aeleus the knife.

"You didn't have to"Aeleus said trying to give the weapon back.

"Its what friends do for each other. Plus you can use it to skin animals and sell the skin I hear fur is in at the moment"Olette said.

"Thanks"Aeleus said.

"How about we play hide and seek"Olette suggested.

"Alright you count first since it was your turn to count when we played last time"Aeleus said.

"Alright what do I count to"Olette asked.

"How about 20 Aeleus said.

"Alright one...two"Olette started to count and heard all the guys scrambling to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready or not here I come"Olette yelled. She decided to head to her room first where she heard laughing.

"Shh"someone whispered. Then she heard another voice and some laughing.

"Hm I wonder where those kids are"Olette said loud enough that the kids must have heard because they started laughing even more. This turned her attention to where she heard the laughing and found Axel and Demyx behind a curtain.

"Alright now lets go find the others"Olette said.

"Boo"someone said grabbing Olette's shoulders.

"Hey Aeleus"Olette said without even turning around.

"Did I scare you"Aeleus asked.

"Nope it takes more than that to scare me"Olette said. Then she screamed as something reached out from under the bed and grabbed her leg but started laughing when she saw Saix come out from under the bed.

"Now that scared me"Olette said laughing.

**_Sorry this is such a short chapter but i'll update soon_**


End file.
